Garland Trade Co.
The Garland Trade Company is an independent, family-owned trading company. Althoug h headquartered on the Italian island of Sicily, the GTC operates world-wide, most notably in the Caribbean. Because the company is independent, it is not owned by any country's government, but almost all profits made are given to the Italian government, in return for allowing the company to operate from one of their islands. Background Because of the never-ending chaos occuring in the EITC, Lord Jeremiah Garland, who served as Lord Governor for a short time, decided to retire from the EITC. He wanted some time away from all the madness, a time to relax and be with family. Right after Garland retired, his son, Nathaniel Garland (Sven Daggersteel) also left the EITC, to be with his father. The two took a holiday to the Mediterranean, aboard Jeremiah's ship, Dark Star. ''Upon arrival to the Mediterranean, the two sailed for days before reaching land. They found themselves on a remote beach on Sicily, owned by Italy. Seeing the island was completely unihabitated (save a few merchants and civilians of a tiny fishing village), father and son decided to build a vacation home there. Then, the idea struck. Lord Garland was hesitant in leaving the EITC, as it meant he would be giving up one thing he loved: managing a company. That is when Nathaniel (Sven) came up with the idea to form a small, family-owned company, right there on the island. After consulting King Shadow-Sail of Italy, Garland was permitted to construct the company, and was made governor of Sicily. In return, Garland agreed that 90% of the company's profits would benefit the Italian economy. Today, the company is still partially under construction, but trading has begun. Trade Products The following raw products are sold by Garland Trade Company, all native to the island Sicily: *Assorted beverages, such as tea and rum *Spices, salts, herbs, preservatives *Produce: coconut, mango, cabbage, grapes, papaya, chick peas, apples, olives, NO PEARS *Honey and sugar cane *Cotton and wool *Baking flour, barley, oats, semolina *Meats: beef, lamb, poultry, pork, venison, mahi, tuna, veal, shrimp (all salted while shipping) *Lumber: Oak, teak, birch, pine, cherry *Raw metal material (from local mines): copper, iron, gold, tin, zinc, lead, silver, nickel *Other Italian-style furnitures, decor, and accessories Trade Locations Garland Trade Company has stores set up in the following places: *Sicily, Italy *Port Royal, Jamaica *Tortuga Town, Tortuga *Charleston, South Carolina *London, England *Paris, France *Amsterdam, Holland *Copenhagen, Denmark *Seville, Spain *Naples, Italy *Tangier, Morroco *Capetown, South Africa *Istanbul, Turkey *Beirut, Lebanon *Goa, India *Calicut, India *Singapore, Singapore *Shanghai, China Trade Partners and Investors Here are the Garland Trade Company's trade partners and investors, as well as the percentages owned: *Daggerpaine Industries - 2% *Yelloweagle Co. - 1% *Royale Tea Co. - .5% ''If you wish to invest and be our trade partner, you must be an INDEPENDENT trade co. (not owned by a country) Guild Guild Invite Code A guild has been made for the Garland Trade Co., with the same title. We are now enlisting financial advisors (officers), and freight captains (veterans / members). If you wish to join, please say so in comments. Guild Invite Code: RHZF6539 Current Guildmembers The following are the members of the guild, Garland Trade Co.: *'Lord Jeremiah Garland' - Chief Executive Officer, owner (Guildmaster) *'Sven Daggersteel - '''Head Commissioner, co-owner (Officer) *'Maxamillion - '''Marketing Manager (Officer) Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO